A Thousand Years
by KMPC
Summary: His happiness is what makes him beautiful. The physical features are nothing but shades of skin and tissue. I look past the imperfections, the frightening side of him that people fear, and I see a boy who's just as petrified as the next. He's beautiful.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Degrassi or A thousand Years by Christina Perri.

"I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. I love you for a thousand more."

* * *

><p>He's beautiful. From his delightful lips, his entrancing gaze, his delicate touches, to his affectionate personality. He's a beautiful person on the inside and out and I grow to love him more and more each day as it comes my way.<p>

In one year, his unemotional smile grew into a smile that could brighten anybody's day. In one year I watched as he went from scary mysterious guy who I had no clue who was, to a lost boy who didn't know left from right, to a happy grown man who found what he's been looking for.

Happiness doesn't only show in the face, it shows in the soul. His captivating eyes are what tell the truth with him. They can go from soft to cold and scary in a second, yet they're still beautiful in every aspect.

I look at him now and I see happiness, not just beautiful jade green eyes. I see him as who he is, a happy person. I see his laugh lines and I feel youthful for the first time in ages.

His mesmerizing laughter fills my thoughts when I'm unsure of everything. It's beautiful, just like him. I see those lips and I'm caught in inappropriate thoughts, leading them to the gutter.

His lips consistently curve into a crooked smile that's so imperfectly perfect. He's a contradiction on legs. He's one of the most imperfect person anybody will ever meet, yet, he's a perfect human being to me.

I look past the imperfections, the frightening side of him that people fear, and I see a boy who's just as petrified as the next. He's disoriented and can't find his way out of the maze he calls his troubled life, and people still judge.

I want to hold him when he's feeling down. I want to show him how much I love him because actions speak louder than words. I want him to know that I'm not leaving him ever again. I spent precious time wasting it on another when I could have assisted him through his problems.

I want to remove his tears away and comfort him until he's content once again. I love him. I love this boy like no other. Proud isn't a close enough word I could describe myself when it comes to him. When it comes to this boy I want to feel excited, proud, loved, and most of all forgiven.

If I had the choice to go back in time and change everything that I did, I would do it in a heartbeat. I was a childish fool who was lost in the feeling of lust and happiness. True happiness lies within what you believe in and I believe in him. I believe that this boy is going to be in my life for a very long time.

Whether I like it or not, faith has it's way of telling me that I can't get rid of this boy even if I wanted to. He's my life and I love him. He's my rock, my best friend, my Jewish culture teacher, my inspiration, and my cloud nine. It's a shame that I'm putting a lot on one boy, but I can't help myself.

He's a beautiful person that makes me happy, and I thank him for it. When I think about him, butterflies enter my stomach and I'm in my own world for a while. My heartbeat quickens at the mere thought of him leaving me for good and never turning around. I deserve it though. I deserve to be deserted in my time of need knowing that the person I love has given up on me. I deserve it all, yet he still finds the heart to forgive me for my horrible acts.

His happiness is what makes him beautiful. The physical features are nothing but shades of skin and tissue. The true beauty is inside where your true personality is. People would say his personality is eclectic and varies from crazy to even more crazy but, his weird personality is what makes him, him. I think it's one of the most beautiful personalities ever.

He's not afraid to show the world that he is himself. He shows whom the real person under the black clothing, the leather jacket, the black eyeliner, and the bipolar disorder is. He shows people the sweet book lover, who writes plays, uses a wide vocabulary, and doesn't care about others opinions but his own.

He shows the protective side of him that makes him who he is and what he's known for. He shows the intelligent smartass who always has some sort of snide remark to lighten the conversation.

What he doesn't show to people but me is what I love the most. He shows me how tender and loving he can be. His delicate touches in contrast with his rough fingers against my smooth skin. His longing gaze that distracts me at every possible second I spend with him.

I love the way his cushiony lips feel against my skin. He treats me right. Treats me like a princess. I feel beautiful and complete when my time is spent with him. He's tamer when in public, keeping it conservative and clean for all to see. Behind closed doors, my body is treated like it's worth gold.

He takes away the insecurity I have and replaces it with love and care. I appreciate my not-so-skinny body, knowing that he loves it, big or small. The way his fingers glide across the hidden skin of my body does wondrous things to my mind. Inappropriate thoughts linger through my head and I remember. I remember that this boy, no, this man, is the love of my life.

I may have said it multiple times that I want to spend forever with a boy, but he's the one. The one I truly want to spend the rest of my life with. He, Elijah Goldsworthy, is the love of my life, and I will spend a thousand years loving him more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Do you like it? I wrote this in like two days in between writing the next chapter for Crawl and Darkness Of The Day. Updates still need to have a tiny hold. If you have any questions please ask! And who else loves the song A Thousand Years by Christina Perri? It's perf I tell you, PERF!

Love you, all! Muah! Xo.


End file.
